Rise, We are the Conquerors
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: In a world where bloodlust is everything, friends and lovers betrayed each other, families sold out their children. As the war kept raging on... The war of the three conquerors... *Taking OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Black and gray smokes had tainted the blue sky, blood had colored the sea crimson red, dead bodies laying on the street as it was a decoration, and the nearby house is either torched or scattered into tons of debris. It's hard to imagine that this place was supposed to be a town.

When will the war end...? Of the three conquerors?

The war had lasted for eight years and it still raging on. None of the sides seemed to give up, the war had split into three sides. One side, which is the strongest, is the lead by a Lord named Karma Akabane, the side had the most support lead by Nagisa Shiota, at last, the side had the most deadly weapon lead by Kayano Kaede.

The raven haired girl tilted toward the sky. She had lived with a broken family, she dreamed of the day that everyone was happy and the world was peaceful. But that the desire of the wish is faded away a day by day as the endless war keep raging on. The girl soon find herself running away from the merciless world.

She remembered the song she once heard from a singer, she is so pretty, beautiful yet elegant. With long blonde haired all the way to her elbow and blue eyes as the sky.

 _Oh child,_

 _oh child,_

 _Now listen to me in this song,_

 _Abandon your childish thoughts and face the world._

 _Oh child,_

 _Please wash away your foolish hopes_

 _Oh child,_

 _Now, now, now,_

 _Turn your hate toward them,_

 _Oh child,_

 _Turn your despair into your weapon,_

 _Oh child,_

 _Turn your hope into greed._

 _Into desire._

 _Oh Child_

 _Turn abyss your only home,_

 _Oh child,_

 _Now sang the song with me,_

 _Wipe away your tears and stand up,_

 _Oh child,_

 _Now stop crying._

 _Or darkness when engulf you all._

The song bring her happiness, yet she don't know why. It is the only thing that bring her the strength. The strength to kill them without a second thought, the strength to overpower them, the strength to do anything she desired.

After all.

The world is as cruel as it sounds like, isn't it?

.

.

.

 _Stomp, stomp,stomp!_

She was taken back to reality when a black haired man with a suit walked toward him, his eyes were cold as her instinct kicked in. She slowly reached to her pocket, and a gun revealed in her grasp.

" Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

The man didn't answer, instead he said," You are Okuda Manami, isn't it?" The girl nodded warily.

The man say no more as he reached to his briefcase, Okuda raised her gun toward him," Don't do anything stupid," Okuda demanded, her voice dangerously low. The man grunted slightly," You think I'll kill you?" He asked.

"..."

The man unlocked the black suitcase, and revealed approximately a million dollars in the case. Okuda gasped," What...?"

" Here is a quest...Assassinate one target that I tell you and the money will fully be yours..."

"..."

.

.

.

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading! I know it isn't prefect. See you in next chapter!_

 _*Accepting OCs*_

 _Name:_

 _Speciality:_

 _Affilcation: Example: Kayano Kaede's side_

 _Skills:_

 _Gender:_

 _Title: Example: Assassin_

 _Weapon:_

 _Personality:_

 _Appearances:_


	2. Chapter 2

" Liars. They are all liars. They told me they would support me. But they are all liars," He whispered coldly, while casting a final blow toward his enemy. Then, what it seemed a second, his enemy lay quiet on the crimson floor that dripped with blood,dead. The blood of the body sicken him. Not that he liked killing anyways... but traitors must be exterminated and be gone from the matter who it is... even a person that you held dear.

Oh gosh, what time is it? Nagisa Shiota glanced at his watch:8:00 AM. Muttering a few curses, he leaved the building hurriedly.

He is seriously going to miss school, not doubt of that.

Perhaps you might wonder why does an assassin attend school, well, personally I don't know. Some assassin just too hard to predict. For entertainment and fun,maybe?

.

.

.

" Nagi, you are late for school," The black haired man with a black suit commented as he entered the classroom. Nagi nodded silently and looked down at the floor, pretending to be sorry. " I..I am sorry! I forgot to turn set the clock into 6:00 AM! Koro Sensei! ( )!" He exclaimed sadly, using her girly and sweet voice.

 ** _Nagisa's Secret: Like to pretend to be female during school._**

A girl with long, straight pink hair that reach to her back and wore a school uniform waved at Nagi/Nagisa cheerfully- Momoko Kiseki. One of the very few people from the school that know his true identity- one of the main conquerors from the war.

Nagisa smiled slightly at Momoko and took a seat next to her, who grinned back. Then quietly, she passed him a note, which Nagisa snatched it quickly and placed into his pocket.

" And let's began...where do we left off...?" Mr. Koro began the math lesson as Nagisa opened the note secretly on his lap.

 ** _Nagi,_**

 ** _Ren reported that there's another traitor among us in school. Please keep an eye on 'our people'._**

 ** _PS. How are you? Why are you so late?!_**

 ** _\- Kiseki_**.

Nagisa grunted silently, and tear the paper apart, he casted a troubled glance at Momoko,who shrugged casually.

" And... , how about you answer this question?"

" Huh?! W...what?!"

" ...Miss Nagi, have you even paying attention to the lesson?"

" Uh,um! I did not, sorry! !"

Mr. Koro about to say something when the classroom door opened and a black haired girl with two braided ponytails and a school uniform entered." Um, hello!" She greeted nervously. sighed," Oh, pardon me, class, this is our new student, Okuda Manami," He said. " Okuda, why don't you sit next to Kanzaki?" The girl called Kanzaki waved her hand at Okuda.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes.

" I sensed bloodlust,"

.

.

.

 _Author's note: Confusing right? I apologize!_


	3. Chapter 3

" Aya, you found me, bummer," A white haired girl sighed, as she pulled back her stick,"Show yourself, Karma Akabane, I knew you are here, so yeah, don't even bother to try," As soon as she said that, a crimson haired man jumped down from the building, smirking," Ren, what a...surprise," Karma said the last word as it's hard to get out from his mouth.

Ren blinked her eyes innocently," Oh?"

Karma shakily reached his pocket and revealed his gun.

"Die," His voice, surprisingly, was creaky and tremble with fear.

Ren's lip curved into a smile," Look behind you, Karma, my sweet darling,"

Karma turned his head, just when a green bomb hit the ground. Right in that moment, the the bomb exploded and a hot pink smoke spread around the school balcony like a non stopping disease.

Karma covered his mouth quickly and cursed under his breath. A short black haired girl with unusual grey eyes revealed through the smoke, it's hard to tell who it is since she wore a mask, she mouthed a few unclear then raised up her guns toward him.

Karma dodged a few, but the last one hit neatly on his shoulder, blood creeped out and tainted his shirt as he retreated. The girl took the advantage and slashed her knife at him, and the knife pierced his heart.

"I've done it!" The girl exclaimed," Nagisa is going to be proud!"

The girl leaned over and touched his face, only felt something sticky,all the sudden, the face started to dissolve and it turned into an old man.

She had been tricked.

Then,

BOOM!

A loud deafening thud slammed the girl backwards and the assassin realized the dead body is gone. " Kayano Kaede..." The girl whispered in hatred as she stepped back from the green haired girl, who had tentacles planted behind her neck, she grinned, her beautiful bloodshot eyes met her misty grey eyes.

" Karma is mine, girl, I have no intention of killing you, but do not interfere," With that, and a loud explosion, she's gone.

ZzZzZzZz

" Milady! Where have you gone...and wait...what is that horribly charmingly smell you have here?!" A black haired boy about twelve sniffed around his mistress.

" Don't ask, it took me a lot of energy to get that poison outta my body," The girl snapped as she slammed herself to the nearby sofa." It sucks actually, not fun at all, not when I figured that guy is not Karma at all! You know, I really liked him,"

" Why does that Ryouzuka even attacks you? I thought you are on that Nagisa's side,despite you actually liked that Karma guy,"the boy asked. Ren snorted in amusement," I am on nobody's side,"

"Oh,"

ZzZzZzZ

" You saw Kayano Kaede?!" Nagisa exclaimed. Ryouzuka nodded mutely, then she started to break into a cry," I...I am sorry! Nagisa!" She sniffed, trying to blink back her tears.

" What was that?" Momoko whispered to Nagisa, who sighed in frustration," She's going through her tantrum, I'll leave her to you, Momoko," Then Nagisa left the balcony.

" Okay~ Wait, WHAT?!"


End file.
